The Solarii
by Lookforthelight
Summary: Lara and Sam are off Yamatai and safe, or so they thought. Lara had thought the island had been destroyed and all the Solarii had been killed, but boy was she wrong. Rated M for cussing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this took way less time than I thought it would dang. It's probably still messed up but fuck it, here ye are**

Waves crashed along the side of the small boat they found. Every inch of Lara's body hurt as she tucked loose strands Sam's hair behind her ear and curled up next to her on the cool metal of the boat. She knew she loved her from the moment they met, but Yamatai only made her feelings for Sam stronger. She knows that she can never act on said feelings, though, it could ruin they friendship and she never wants that to happen. Sam stirred in her sleep, ending up on her back, in the perfect position for Lara to wrap her abused arms around her waist. Lara fell asleep like this, listening to waves crash around them and the soft snores of her sleeping friend.

Lara had no idea how long she was asleep; all she knew is that when she woke up, it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, everyone except for Sam, who was sitting up with her head in her lap, stroking her hair and watching the movements of the waves.

"Hey sweetie, glad you're awake." Sam said, half smiling up at Sam. Lara took her hand into Sam's and saw a slight blush appear on her face. _Wait, why was she blushing? Did I make her blush?_ Lara thought, dazed at the moment.

"Reyes and Jonah are asleep," Sam pointed to the corner of the boat where they were curled up together for warmth.

"Wait," Lara started, "Who's driving the boat?"

"Well it's on some auto pilot type thing, I'm not even sure how it has it though, since it's a boat and it's pretty fuckin' old. We're headed towards Japan; we should get there in a couple of hours, maybe days."

"That's good," Lara yawned and flipped over, wincing that the pain in her side. Sam took off her flower crown and placed it on Lara's head, and Lara smirked into the tattered white gown Sam was wearing. It was only a few minutes later when Lara fell asleep while Sam played with her hair.

Hours flew by like seconds and they had finally arrived on a beach in Japan. Lara woke up only minutes before the ambulance arrived to take Sam, Reyes, and her to the nearest hospital, Sam and Lara held hands on the way there. Lara hated not being with Sam even for a minute, so she forced them to let Sam ride with her. It only took the ambulance fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, and EMTs were cleaning their wounds as they drove.

Their hospital was nice, the beds were comfortable and the food was better than most. Lara was only in their room a few minutes before nurses rushed in and put her under anesthesia for surgery. When she woke up, the curtain separating their sides of the room was gone, and Sam was sitting in the bed next to Lara on her laptop editing film, Lara assumed, like nothing had happened. Like she didn't have some ancient spirit try to take her body. Like in college.

"Morning sweetie," she didn't even have to look over to see that Lara was awake, considering that she made an odd groaning noise because the pain in her stomach hadn't quite gone away.

"Reyes is in the room next to us and Jonah is at some hotel, if you were wondering." Her eyes never left her screen and Lara could see just enough of it to know she wasn't editing any videos, unless she's secretly a porn producer.

"Huh, I always thought of you as an ass girl," Lara teased. To be honest she didn't even think that Sam was into women. Lara could see Sam's face turn red at this, and she immediately slammed her laptop shut.

"There you have it, that's the reason I asked for a curtain." She said dryly before getting up for a glass of water.

"I had always assumed you were into guys, did Yamatai change you?" Lara shuttered while saying this, between the chaos of past hours and her somewhat discovering my best friends sexuality, this was not the greatest string of words she had ever uttered.

"You just never noticed me sneaking them in and out of my room, all the guys I have ever hooked up with couldn't see in the dark to save their lives." Sam spun around, paper cup in hand, and returned to her laptop. "The girls, on the other hand, were quite sneaky"

Lara searched her mind for something to change this subject to. She hated talking about their sexual histories, considering she had only slept with one person in her life and that was one big gay summer camp experiment. Plus she already knew most of Sam's, their loft walls were paper thin and she could hear _everything_. Let's just say that she was kept up for hours every night because their floor was haunted.

"So," Lara started, "How long was I out?"

"Well you were in surgery for about four or five hours, and when they brought you back, you were knocked out for a solid six or seven."

"You we're up for all that time?" Lara asked, looking over to Sam again.

"Nah, I was asleep half the time, they just made a ton of noise getting you in and out so I kept waking up. When they put you back in here after your surgery I kinda just stayed awake."

It amazed Lara that Sam could be so close to her normal self after all that had happened. She nearly had an ancient spirit take control of her body, and she is totally fine. Something is wrong here.

"Sam," Lara started.

"Shoot," Sam's eye searched the room, looking for anything interesting

"How can you be like this, after all that had happened?"

Sam paused for a while, and then began to speak, "Lara, it's over now. No 'sun queen' can take me away from you anymore. I'm just, happy, that you were there to save me. We're okay, though, and together. Yeah, it was traumatizing, but I'm here and everything is fine."

_Yeah. There's no reason to think about the past_, Lara thought_, I just want to think about now, being here with Sam, continuing my life and trying to forget about Roth. I love Sam and I'm here with her now, she needs to know this, if she doesn't feel the same way, we can still be friends, right? It'll be okay, I'll just tell her and it will all be fine._

"Sam,"

"Huh?" Her eyes were now locked no her screen, scrolling though some Japanese blog.

Lara took a deep breath, knowing these words can make or break their relationship, "I love you."


	2. WOOOO CHAPTER 2

**Woooow I totally updated this in time, now all I have to do it write more chapters hell YEAH**

Sam blushed deeply, then said, "I love you too, sweetie." in her normal voice, like we were just having an everyday conversation.

"No Sam, I'm in love with you, and have been since I met you. Ever since Yamatai, ever since the Solarii, my feelings have just skyrocketed. I love you Samantha, I love you."

The face Sam made after this was full of shock and disbelief. _Fuck, I just ruined our relationship and she's never going to want to talk to me again. _Lara winced and put her bandage covered hands over her face to hide the tears, "Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry," Lara began, "I shouldn't have said those things, I should have kept my feelings for you pent up and-"

Before Lara could finish, before she could think, Sam was on top of her and she had no idea how she didn't hear, or feel her get there. "Sam?" Lara had no idea what Sam was doing; she thought Sam didn't feel the same way, that's what her face said at least. Sam pried Lara's hands off her face and kissed her. Full on the lips.

_ Samantha Nishimura, my best friend, the heavy drinking girl with the maturity level of a twelve year old boy, the woman I've been in love with for years is actually kissing me. I think I might faint_

Sam pulled away, leaving only inches of space between them. The time before Sam began to speak felt like forever to Lara.

"Oh Lara Croft, I've been waiting for you to say those words for so long." Sam pulled her best friend closer to her and kissed her again, her hand was searching for Lara's and Sam accidentally tugged at one of the I.V.s in Lara's arm, but she eventually found Lara's hand and entwined it with hers.

Lara opened her mouth to protest, but Sam shut her up by darting her tongue into Lara's mouth and all Lara could think about was how cute the little noises Sam was making were and how soft her lips were.

It was over all too soon when one of the nurses walked in, but neither of the girls noticed she was there until she cleared her throat very loudly, and it scared Sam so bad she practically leaped onto her bed. Lara's cheeks were a new shade of red as the nurse silently walked over and checked her bandages, then left hastily.

"That was embarrassing." Sam spoke, Lara nodded in agreement as she changed out of her pajamas and into a new pair of clothes Sam must have had her father bring her. Sam tried not to watch her change out of her top, but she was too damn cute.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria, want anything?" Sam asked, moving hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm not very hungry. I'm going to try and get some more sleep." Lara turned onto her back, ignoring the shooting pain her my stomach, and fell asleep, even though she had already slept for hours.

By the time Lara woke up Sam was still gone and the clock on my phone read 8:49PM. I had slept through the whole day. _God dammit Lara, think of all the research you could have been doing!_ Lara fumbled with unlocking her phone as she mentally scolded herself, and it came to her attention that she had a new message from Sam. I quickly opened it; it could hold the reason why she was gone.

**'Hey sweetie, I probs wont b back by the time u wake up, went clothes shopping 4 u, since all ur shit is fucked up. Ily :P'.**

_Great, she's using her parent's money to buy me stuff, which I can easily pay for myself. Just great._

Lara flipped over onto her side, once again ignoring the pain, and grabbed the remote that flips on the T.V. It blared loudly as the America news lady with an annoying voice practically screamed at the camera, "Sources say that members of the wrecked ship, Endurance, were found on a beach in Japan yesterday. They had gone into the Dragon's triangle in search of the lost islands of Yamatai. One of the survivors claimed that only three other crew members made it off the island safe, and they are being held in a hospital somewhere in Japan, but other people claim that there had been even more crew members washing up in lifeboats early today. More news about this story will be told when we return."

_More survivors? Bullshit._ Lara flipped the channels, "Today in Japan, thirteen men claim to be survivors of the Endurance, a ship that crashed somewhere near Japan, and threaten police with news that 'The Solarii' are coming, more from this story later tonight, for now, here's Janet with the sports." Lara flipped to another channel, but seemingly every news channel was covering this story, and they all had different stories about men washing up on a beach. _That can't be true; they were all dead, right? Hadn't we killed them all while escaping?_

Lara franticly searched the sheets for her phone, and when she finally found it, she immediately texted Sam**. 'Hey sweetie, drop everything you're doing and come here NOW'** her hands shook as she pressed send, she couldn't let these monsters find them and take Sam away from her again, she just couldn't. **Buzz Buzz**. _Sam._ I quickly opened the text and read its contents, **'Uh, ok leaving rn, see you in a few im like right across the street.'** It only took Sam a few minutes to get back, and she had bags and bags of clothes.

"What? What's wrong?" She said as she barged through the door.

"The Solarii, all these news stations say that men have been coming on shore all day, claiming to be them. They're looking for us Sam, I just know it."

"Well, what do we do?" she asked franticly.

"England, we'll go to England. They can't get us there, and they don't know your last name so they can't track down your parents."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we'll just transfer hospitals and shit, it'll be totally cool. Let me just pack some bags really quick."

_Alright. England it is._


End file.
